Stranded
by NsaneJackSparrow
Summary: This takes place when Elizabeth and Jack were stranded on the island. It’s mostly from her perspective.


Title: Stranded.  
  
Author: NsaneJackSparrow  
  
Distribution: Ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to other people.  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Summary: This takes place when Elizabeth and Jack were stranded on the island. It's mostly from her perspective.  
  
Spoilers: Yup, if you haven't seen the movie.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I love feedback! Gimmie! Gimmie!  
  
Notes: This was a challenge from my friend, ElizabethKSwann. If she hadn't told me to write it I would've never written it. There are bits of the movie in it, and then there are parts I just made up for the hell of it. No, this isn't going to be exact in all places. Some things may be jumbled around or not mentioned at all. I didn't wanna write it exactly like the movie or deleted scenes. What fun is that? Bad enough I had to add some of the other parts of the movie in it.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had heard. Jack's escape from this island was completely false and this only made her wonder if everything she had ever read were nothing but a lie. The thought of it all made her angry and it was evident on her face and in her voice. "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

Jack could tell that she wasn't all that happy about it all, but right now he could care less. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He shoved the second bottle of rum into her hands and walked off. She could follow or not, it was up to her.

The bottle had been shoved into her hands and Jack had walked off. She glanced down at the bottle then slowly looked back up with a wicked little smirk on her face. He was going to pay, and the rum would be the key to it all.

Elizabeth slowly made her way back to where they had been before. She didn't feel the need to be in a hurry, she did have the whole day and practically the whole night to pull off her little idea. Hopefully it'll work, and if not... oh who was she kidding. This was going to work. Deep down inside she knew this was going to work, because if it didn't they were probably going to be stranded on this island for more then a day or two. She really didn't like the idea of that at all.

She sat down next to Jack in the sand. Crossing her legs she set the rum bottle in front of her and pulled out he cork, tossing it to the side. She wouldn't need that anytime soon. Elizabeth grabbed the bottle by the neck and put it to her lips and for a moment she paused. A little rum wouldn't hurt anybody; it would be for a good cause anyway. She took a small swig then set the bottle down, her fingers still wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

"I can't help but wonder if all of the other stories about you are nothing but a lie. I mean you didn't escape this island the way everyone had said. So, of course that has brought doubt upon anything else that has been said about you." She finally looked up and over at him. "So, is there any truth to any of the stories or have they all be fabricated to make you look good?" She asked. "And no lying." She added, pointing a finger at him.

At first she wasn't sure if he was going to say anything to her. Just the look he seemed to have now. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything; then again she wanted to know the truth, and who better to ask then the pirate himself. Elizabeth watched as he set down his bottle. "No truth at all." He said, pulling up one sleeve revealing the 'P' that had been burned into his skin. She had known about that, she had seen it back in Port Royal when they had first met. The next sleeve was pulled up and she couldn't help but stare at the damage that had been done. She could only imagine what happened and how painful it must've been. Her eyes fell on the last set of scars that he revealed. So most of the stories were true, or as true as they could possibly be. "I had to know," she told him softly.

Silence had fallen over the pair and it was starting to drive Elizabeth crazy. Silence only meant one thing: A lot of thinking and wondering what was happening to Will aboard the Black Pearl, and if they were ever going to get off this retched little island. "I'm going for a walk." She said as she grabbed the rum bottle and stood. Sitting here and staring out at the water was no good. She needed to do something, anything to keep her occupied.

Elizabeth had already made one trip around the island when they had first been stranded. Now she made her way through the grassy area of the island. "This is no better." She told herself with a small sigh. It was still quiet and she was still stuck with her thoughts. "I wish none of this ever happened." She took a small swig from the bottle then took a glance around; making sure Jack wasn't anywhere nearby, watching. Once she was sure she was alone she poured some of the brown liquid out. She might've been taking small drinks from it, but there was no way she was going to get drunk off this stuff. The only person that was going to be drunk tonight was Jack.

The sun began to set and the stars were slowly starting to show in the multicolored sky. Night was slowly approaching and with it a small breeze started to blow. The small breeze sent a chill through Elizabeth. She really wished she had more to wear then what she had on. There was only thing she could do. She had to keep herself moving around. If she stopped then no doubt she would end up freezing.

"Now where did he go?" She said, thinking out loud. He couldn't have gotten far since the island was pretty small. Elizabeth slowly looked around at her surroundings, trying to find any clue of where he may have gone. The small pile of wood off to her right gave her some sort of idea what he might be up to. Well, good. At least now she knew she wouldn't be freezing all night long.

After taking a swig from the bottle she set it down and grinned when something caught her eye. It was Jack's belongings, or at least most of his belongings. "Hmmm..." She lightly tapped a finger on her lip, mulling over the idea that popped into her head. Well, there wasn't anything to do so why not? She moved closer and grabbed his belt. She put that on and once it was secure around her waist she grabbed his sword. "Time to find Jack."

Easier said then done. Where on earth could he be? Since the island wasn't very big and not only had she gone around it once, but she'd been around it twice in the one day. There was still no sign of him though. Could she keep missing him? Maybe they were passing one another without even knowing it. The darkening sky didn't help very much and it was making it harder to see.

After a couple of times of wondering around she finally spotted her target. A wicked little grin crossed her lips and she slowly and quietly made her way towards Jack. She stopped right behind him and held the sword right as his back. She waited a moment, watching as he picked up another stick. "Arrr!" Elizabeth shouted as loud as she could. The reaction she got was priceless and she had to do everything she could to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape.

Sticks, small branches, anything that he could carry had been strewn all over the ground and from where she was standing he didn't look all that happy. Then again he probably didn't like the fact that he had been snuck up on. Oh well, what could she really do to him? Nothing. This was just purely for fun. "Don't look at me that way. You're supposed to fear me, not give me that angry look you have." Elizabeth lightly poked at him with the sword. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." She spun on her heels and started to walk away.

"You wouldn't make a very good pirate, love."

"And why is that?" She asked as she stopped and walked back over to him. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Yer not scary enough." Jack replied, trying to keep a straight face, but that didn't last too long. He ended up breaking out into a grin. "You are sneaky though, I'll give you that."

"I've had a lot of practice." Elizabeth told him, smiling a bit.

She had a lot of practice? This only made Jack think her whole sweet and innocent thing was nothing but an act. There was more to Elizabeth then meets the eye. All these ideas were starting to run through his mind, which of course made him grin, well, until he saw the look on Elizabeth's face. That made him stop. "Since you wanted ta play Pirate you can help me pick up everythin' you made me drop."

Elizabeth really did not want to help pick up sticks. She'd rather poke at Jack with the sword. That was more fun then having to do work. "Or I could just leave you to do all the work again." She bent down and grabbed some of the debris. When she had enough in her hands, plus the sword, which she should've sheathed but didn't, she got up and started making her way back to where she had seen the pile of sticks before.

The fire looked spectacular from where Elizabeth sat in the sand. She had decided to stay out of Jack's way when he was building it. There was no need to make him mad again. So, staying away seemed like the best thing. She had put his things back where they belong and after that she basically sat on the sand and stared out at he water or watched Jack. It was boring either way anybody looked at it, but it wasn't like she had much choice right now.

Elizabeth played with the bottle, slowly spinning it in the sand. She wondered if anybody ever really died from boredom. Maybe she was about to find out. With a small sigh she lifted the bottle from the sand, "drink up me hearties yo ho," she said softly before taking a drink of the rum.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth replied, watching as Jack sat down beside her. She didn't feel like sharing, not to mention the fact that she didn't even know he was nearby.

"Come on, share."

"No."

"Have at it. It isn't like we don't have the time!"

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before giving in. "Alright, fine, I'll share. It was something I use to sing when I was younger. I always thought it would be quite exciting to meet a pirate. If only I knew then what I know now, but anyway, I use to sing it... a lot. I think a little part of me did it a lot to drive my father crazy as well." She smiled at the thought of it all. "Silly really, but I'll teach it to you."

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." They both sang out as they ran around the fire. It might have taken forever to teach Jack, but once he finally got the words right and in the right order this wasn't all that bad. A bit fun even, of course whenever Elizabeth could she dumped more of the brown liquor into the nearby grass.

"I love this song!" Jack shouted, stumbling a bit. Elizabeth laughed at him. If she knew how entertaining this was going to be she would've mentioned the little sea chantey earlier. She linked her arm with his and spun around a couple times before letting go and spinning around alone.

"And really bad eggs."

Elizabeth staggered over and plopped herself down next to the fallen Jack. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it every night!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." She added, giving Jack a serious look.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean, the entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom."

Elizabeth listened and thought about what he said. Having freedom like that must be a nice thing. Maybe that's why tonight seemed like a nice thing, even if it is part of her little plot, but nonetheless she got to be free. It didn't matter what she did because no one was watching her and telling her how un-lady like it was. "Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes." Elizabeth glanced at her shoulder when she felt his hand rest there. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the...the scenery has definitely improved." If he really thinks that anything was going to happen between them he completely wrong. She sat up a bit more so his hand would fall from her shoulder. "Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love."

Elizabeth just watched him, wondering if this is what he does when he's with all those other women. As charming as he think it is, she didn't find it oh so great. She quickly held up her bottle of rum, wanting to get his mind on something else. "To freedom."

"To the Black Pearl."

Elizabeth raised the bottle to her lips, but paused and watched Jack. Her drunken act gone. She poured the rest of the rum out into the sand and waited for Jack to pass out. "I hope you enjoyed it, Jack. It'll be gone by tomorrow morning." She set the now empty bottle down and stood up. She stared out at the ocean for a moment or two before moving to the other side of the fire. Spending the whole entire day and night with Jack was bad enough; she didn't want to sleep anywhere near him.

She settled herself in the sand and stared up at the stars. Watching them twinkle in the pitch-black sky. "I am not staying here another night." She softly said to herself. Elizabeth was going to do whatever it took to get them off this island and if that meant burning down the place, then that's exactly what she was willing to do.

Lying on the sand wasn't all that great, but it was only for one night. Elizabeth really wished she could be at home and in her comfy bed. Anything was better then this. She got as comfortable as she possibly could and then closed her eyes. A small sigh escaped her lips and she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
